Real Life glitch
by MlpWirandmore23
Summary: Ricky is the lonely niece of Litwak, who shares his love for video games. But when she is sent spiraling in a romance with a certain Wrecker with the same problem, all of her problems might be solved. Well, until a new enemy threatens to close his fist around the arcade... I suck at summaries. just read it and review and crap. RalphxOC and slight GloydXVanellope. 1st chap. is fixed
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! sorry about there only being two words in here I'm new to this. Anyway, here is the story.**

Why hello, lucky readers! My name is Ricky Tunson, I'm a professional gamer! Well, when I mean professional, I mean I stay up til 1:00 in the morning play Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. I should tell you more about myself. I have brown hair and blue eyes, I'm about 5 foot 8 and I'm 19. I wear different nerdy t-shirts and jeans and some special made Legend of Zelda converse. My hair is always in a ponytail and I wear a, you guessed it, Legend of Zelda cap.

Anyway, let the story begin...

**A/N: Ok, I know this was short, but this is just a introduction to my OC Ricky. And again, sorry for the problem with this chapter before. **

**Review and stuff. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, again! I just wanted to tell anyone who is an artist and wants to draw Ricky, go ahead. Just message me the link when it is finished.**

_Ricky's P.O.V_

It was a peaceful Saturday morning, the sun shining and birds chirping. Well, I think it was, I could tell if the curtains weren't closed. I had stayed up all friday noght playing Skyrim. Hey, it took my two six-packs of Red bulls, but I finally did it. I was passed out in front of the tv when my uncle called. I picked up the phone and answered with a groggy, "Hello?"

"Hey, Ricky, It's your uncle Litwak."

"Hey unc! Why are you calling?" I ask. "I just wanted to know if you were coming to the arcade." he responded. "I am," I say looking at the clock, It is 7:00 am. "Great see you then" he hangs up and I go to get ready. I get a shower and put on a shirt that says "DON'T BLINK" on a gray background, jeans, my usual converse, and cap. As I rush out the door I eat a piece of toast and run out into the parking lot. I hop into my green mustang and drive over to the arcade. When I get there, children give me shy waves and the adults give their usual greetings.

My day at the arcade is cleaning and making sure the games are in order. When everyone leaves, Uncle Litwak tells me to give all the games a good look over and then I can leave. I take a look at all the games, except for one. I walk over to Fix-it Felix Jr. and look at the plugs and the controls. As I do that I notice a weird blue button on the side of the console. I push it and a blue spark goes up my arm and I black out. I wake up in a blue glitchy room, facing a wall of the same texture. I get up and carefully touch it. my arm goes through, then my torso, then my entire body. As I go to the other side, the floor disappears under me and I black out, _**Again.**_

**dun, dun, DUN! Yeah, this was short too. The core 4 will be in the next chapter, I promise. until then, follow, favorite, and review. (anyone who can get where Ricky's shirt is from gets a medal and a pie!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello, again everyone! I would like to thank the person who was the first to follow(and favorite) my story, Swizzelmalarkeyfan. Thanks a lot, and enjoy!**

_Normal P.O.V._

Ralph sighed, "Look, kid, I'm not going to Tapper's just to meet a girl!" "Oh, come on, Ralph! You need to get out there!" Vanellope chimed from his shoulder, "You might meet a nice girl, get married, have a few little wreckers..." "Say anything else and I'll throw you off my shoulder," Ralph growled. She shut up quickly after that. He smiled and went on. "RALPH!" Vanellope screamed out of the blue. Ralph stopped in his tracks and looked at his feet. Laying there was a girl. He had never seen this girl around before, was she from a new game? "Ralph, we have to help her!" Vanellope urged. "Okay. Let's go to my game, it's the closest to here."

When they got to the game, they quickly rushed to Ralph's shack. He placed her on the couch gently, making sure not hurt her. He stared at her for about a full five minutes, until Vanellope broke his trance. "Hey Ralph, why don't you try mouth to mouth," she said wiggling her eyebrows. He shoved her and she fell on her back. The girl on the couch groaned, and sat up. "Who are you? More importantly, where am I?" she asked. "You are in Fix-it Felix Jr., my name's Ralph and the squirt's name is Vanellope," Ralph told her. "My name is Ricky, and why am I in a video game?"

After some explaining, Ricky finally was able to understand. "Ooohh... I see," Ricky smiled, "It was nice to meet you both." She started to get up and leave. "Wait!" Vanellope yelled after her, "I want to show my game!" "Sugar rush? I don't know...", she wondered.

**A/N: Ok, then. Well I'd better take a shower, I'm going to see "Dawn of the planet of the apes". You know the drill, like, follow, and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wasssssssuuuppppp! MlpWirandmore23, here! Nothing much to say except that I'm gonna try to make the next chapters longer and more detailed. Enjoy!**

_Normal P.O.V_

They newly introduced friends made their way to the outlet of Sugar Rush. Ricky got to meet all kinds of video game characters (including Link XD), and let's just say she was a "little" excited. When the were in Sugar Rush, Vanellope introduced her fellow racers. "Your friends were nice, Van," Ricky said walking into the president's castle. "They are now!" Vanellope sighed. "What do you mean by that?" Ricky questioned. "They use too bully her for being a glitch," Ralph butted in. Suddenly a blue power bursted from Ricky's chest. She groaned in pain and fell to her knees. "Ricky!" Ralph called out.

He picked up gently and brought her inside the castle. As he did, The power in her chest grew. "I-it's growing!" Vanellope stuttered. "Maybe it is leading us somewhere..." Ralph mumbled back. All of the sudden, Ricky eyes glowed a neon blue as she floated out of Ralph's arms. "She's heading for the coderoom!" Vanellope yelled running after her.

Ricky floated into the code room, her eyes still glowing an eerie blue. She dodged different codes and weaved her way to the middle of the room. Connected to a huge-load of wires was a book with five rectangles overlapping each other, looking like a glitch (think, the MISSINGNO glitch from Pokemon. If you do not know it look it up please.). She reached up her hand and her fingertips brushed the cover. The symbol glowed the same color of her eyes and the wires that were connecting it. Her eyes closed and she started floating in the emptiness of the code room.

**A/N: Well, this was a bit longer. Also a little dramatic. I know I promised Gloyd x Vanellope, don't worry it is coming.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi everyone! Here is the next chapter! enjoy!**

_Ricky's P.O.V._

I wake up in a fluffy royal bed, the room I was in was decorated with different candies. "So it wasn't a dream.." I mumble to my self. "You're awake! Vanellope said running up to me. I sit up and yawn, "What happened?" "Your eyes started to glow and you went into the coderoom. When we found you, you were unconscious and holding this book to your chest", Ralph said, taking out a book with a strange symbol that glowed blue. I stood up and took the book from his huge hands.

I open the book with caution, but it does nothing. I flip through the pages they all mention thing. "Real Life Glitch? What does that mean?" Vanellope asked after I explained what the book was about. "I don't really know. But I think I am connected some how. It says that the 'Real Life Glitch' is to go into the middle of game central station, and all will be revealed," I tell her, "We'll go tomorrow. I need to rest right now." Ralph rubbed the back of his neck and blushed a light pink, "You can stay at the shack. There is a guest room you can stay in."

Me and Ralph said bye to Vanellope and we made way for his game. "So how did you meet her? Vanellope, I mean." "It is a long story, I'll tell you later. What about you?" He says, kicking up cocoa dust as we walk along. "Me? Well, not much to say. My parents died when I was six, and my uncle took me in til I could get my own apartment. I was bullied for liking video games" "What kind of bulling?" "Oh, you know, thorwing my gameboy color in the mud and calling me names that I do not want to repeat." "Oh."

We talked about basically everything for the rest of the trip. He told me about his Bad-Anon meetings and I told him about life working at Starbucks. We walked into his shack and I smiled. "I never really got to see this place, since I was passed out," I say looking around the place. "Yeah, hey Ricky, I was wondering if you would like to come to one of my meetings. They are always happy to see a new face," Ralph suggested, his blush returning. "I would love to. When is it?" "The day after tomorrow." "Good. I'll be there," I smiled. I then stand on my tiptoes and kiss his cheek. Before he could say a word, I ran off to the guest room.

**A/N: Like I said this one would be longer. I think this is the longest one I've done! Any way, I'll be at a Day camp this whole week and then I'll be going to a cousin's house so I might be a little busy. Also, anyone is a My little pony fan I'll be making an Equestria Girls fic with Fluttershy X an Oc. Review and follow and crap, and see you in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiya, guys. This chapter will be a bit dramatic. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

_Normal P.O.V_

The next day, Ricky woke and went to get ready. She opened a draw

er and found... Clothes? On top of them was a note. She opened and it said:

Dear Ricky,

These clothes are for you.

R.L.G

She placed the note on top of the nightstand and changed. She ran down stairs to be met by the wrecker. "Are you ready?" he asked. "I am. Let me go get the book," she ran over to the kitchen table and grabbed the book with the glowing symbol.

They met up with Vanellope in the center of game central. It was still early, so there was no one in the station. Ricky opened the book and flipped to the right page. "It says that I need to step in the middle of this symbol..." Suddenly Ricky's eyes glowed blue again. She started to step in the center, which had the same symbol as the book. It lit up the same light blue and she started to hover in the air. The book flew out from her hands and above her head. "Ricky!" Vanellope yelled over the sound of humming, "What is going on?" "I can see everything. I can see all this arcade has gone through. Turbo, the cy-bug invasion... The black glitch...

"What? Ricky, do you see how you are related to all this?" Ralph called out. "I AM the Real Life glitch. I have to protect the arcade from harm", She slightly mumbled, "But first I have to take in the glitches of the whole arcade". She inhaled and glitchy matter started coming out from the outlets. The matter went into her chest and she fell back to the ground as she glitched. Ralph and Vanellope ran over to her and helped her up. "Are you okay?" Vanellope asked as Ricky leaned on Ralph's shoulder.

"I'm fine." Ricky said as she got her glitching under control, "I know my place here, now. So I'm good."

**Ahhh... Short and sweet... you know what to do.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, guys. Sorry I could not update yesterday my internet would not work.**

_Ricky's P.O.V_

After the whole "Real Life glitch" incident, Ralph said we should head back to Sugar Rush, which was the closest game, for me to rest. They took me to the infirmary and the pink-haired nurse gave me a ice pack for my head. Ralph and Vanellope stood beside my bed when a small guy walked in with a heavily armor woman.

"Ralph, brother! What happened? Everyone in Game central is going crazy!" he said startled. "The old games characters are ranting on and on about something called, 'The black glitch?'" the woman stated. "I know, and... I think we started it," Ralph said rubbing the back of his neck, "Oh, Calhoun, Felix, meet Ricky. Ricky, meet Calhoun and Felix." I smile at them and they wave. "You started this? How?" Felix asked. "It is a LONG story," I groan.

After we share stories, the couple leave and me, Ralph and Vanellope are left in the room. "They seem nice," I say, turning my head toward Ralph. "They are. I still don't know how they fell in love," He laughs. I laugh with him. Suddenly, Vanellope gets a weird look on her face. "I'm gonna go see if you can leave, Ricky, I'll be back," she says, walking out of the room. And that, my friends, is how you can make me feel awkward. We sit in silence for a while. Then, I break it, "So, about your Bad-Anon meetings.. What are they like?" "Well, basically, it are a bunch of different video game bad guys sharing their day", he responded. "Cool."**  
**

Vanellope came back in, "She said if you are feeling okay you can leave." "I'm feeling fine. Let's go"

**FINALLY! This came a little late, but this is the best I can do right now. You know the drill, people!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, guys. This is coming late, but my Wifi was out and I was really sick. I made it, though, so here it is.**

_Normal P.O.V_

After they left the infirmary, Vanellope suggested that Ricky and Ralph stay for dinner. What was on the menu tonight? Cake. It was a three tier cake, and on each level was a different flavor. The bottom was strawberry, the middle was vanilla, and the top was chocolate. It was iced with pink and covered in different candies. "What kind of piece do you want Ricky?" Vanellope asked.

"Chocolate for me," she responded. Ralph gagged a bit and turned away. "What is it Ralph? Do you like chocolate?" Ricky asked. "I don't like it, but I have to mention it saved my life," Ralph said. "Come on! Just try a little?" Ricky begged. "No". "I'm just gonna give up now. I know it is useless," Ricky sighed. "Good choice," Ralph smirked, eating a piece of strawberry cake.

After about 3 pieces of cake for Ricky (and five for Ralph), the two went to Ralph's shack and went to bed.

**DO HATE ME, I RAN OUT OF IDEAS. You know what to do.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys! Sorry for the hiatus, I was at a cousin's house without my laptop. But now, here it is!**

_Ricky's P.O.V_

Dark, pitch black. That was what I was walking through now. I walked for what seemed like hours, until I saw a large form on the ground. As I walk closer to it, I realize that it is Ralph! "Ralph!" I yell as get on my knees and put his bloodied head in my lap. "Ralph! Say something!" "Ricky..." he mumbles opening his eyes, "Look... O-out.." I whip my head around and see a giant ebony ghost with violet eyes. It lunged at me, and everything went black.

I jump up from bed in a cold sweat. I touch my face and wipe away tears. I straighten my straps on my tank top and get up to get a cup of water. I lean on the counter and sigh. That was the craziest dream I have ever had. I pick up my glass and take a few drinks and sigh. "Ricky? Are you alright?" Ralph said as he came down the stairs, surprising me. I turn my head towards him and I fake a smile, "Yeah. Just a bad dream". "Oh. Want to talk about it?" "No." "Okay," he says flashing a awkward smile. I look at him, and picture the beaten and bloody Ralph in my dream.

I start to glitch like mad, still holding my glass in my hand. "Ricky?!" Ralph asked worriedly. The glass breaks in my hand and the excess water splashes on newly formed cuts. I wince and tears stream down my face. "Ricky! Your hand!" he yelled. He rushed toward me, causing me to lean on the counter, the shards of glass in my hand going deeper in the skin. "Ricky, calm down and give me your hand," Ralph calmed me. "I-I'm sorry about the glass," I say giving him my hand. He takes my smaller hand in his much larger one.

He inspects my hand, making sure not to make the cuts any deeper. "We need to help you get your glitching under control," he says, taking a pair of tweezers and starts to pull out shards of glass. I wince in pain as he does it, when he finishes he goes to get a first aid kit. He brings it back and takes out some bandages and starts to wrap it around my hand. "I'm sorry. I had a really bad dream, and I couldn't get over it," I sigh. "It's fine, just be careful." He finished with my hand stared at it. My hand felt so tiny in his huge hands, but yet, they felt as if they fit perfectly.

He blushed quickly and said, "I think we should head to bed.." "Yeah, we should..."

**Mwahaha! :) I'm so evil! I'm putting romance early in a story! fav, follow and review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**YAY DOUBLE DIGITS! Lol, anyway, here it is... THE TENTH CHAPTER OF REAL LIFE GLITCH!**

_Normal P.O.V. _

The next day, Ricky and Ralph made their way to the Bad-Anon meeting in Pac-man. When they were there, Ricky was greeted by different bad-guys. Zangeif, though, pulled Ralph to the side, "Ralph, you clever son of a glitch! You got a girl!" Ralph was as red as a pile of bricks now, "S-s-she is not my girlfriend Zangeif!" "Really? That is too bad.. She is really beautiful.." The wrestler motioned toward Ricky, who was talking to Bowser and Clyde at the moment. She saw Ralph and smiled. Ralph was lost in a trance at that very moment, until Zangeif waved a hand in front of his face, "Helloo.. Earth to Wrecker..." "Oh! Um, listen Zangeif.. Ricky is just a friend. "Zangeif shrugged and started to walk off, "Okay, but don't say that I didn't show you." Ralph just stood there confused.

The meeting started and Ricky shared some stories. Ralph, for some reason, wasn't listening to any of them. He was too busy staring at Ricky. Was Zangeif right? Did he like her? He didn't know. After the meeting, Zangeif went deep in the game and met with a small figure in a brown jacket. "I did what you wanted, he's started to notice her more. He stared at her the whole meeting," Zangeif said kneeling to the figure's level. The figure smiled and took of it's hat. It was Vanellope. "Very good. Here is your pay," She says, giving him five gold coins. Zangeif looks over his shoulder and places them in his speedo. "Now all that is left is the girl right?" Vanellope nods, "Yeah, but I can take care of that".

That night, Ralph decided that it would be fun to head to Tapper's for a drink. And for another reason he wanted to invite Ricky. "Head Ricky, I'm heading to get a drink. Want to come?" Ricky thought about it for a moment. She had never gone drinking before, but she thought it would be nice to hang out with Ralph. "Sure, why not?" After they got there (and about Ricky drank about five drinks), Ricky was stumbling and sluring her words. "You don't have to *hic* carry me on your back, wrecker. *hic* I can walk by myself", Ricky complained from Ralph's back. "No, you can't" "Whhhyyyy..."

"Because," Ralph said, opening the door to his shack, "You can barely walk." Ricky huffed in frustration and put her chin on the wrecker's shoulder. He walked into the shack and let her climb off his back. As the wrecker to her, Ricky grabbed the hem of his shirt, standing on her tip-toes. "Ricky, what are you-" he was cut off by the glitch's lips. He just stood there dazed, wondering what he should do. Either, break away and ruin the kiss or two, keep kissing and make things terribly awkward in the morning. Well, he chose number two.

**Well, I'm gonna be a jerk and end it there. See you later, guys!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yay, more RLG! I started back at school today, but I'll try to update every few days. Enough of my life, enjoy Ricky's.**

_Ricky's P.O.V._

The next morning, I woke up with a killer headache. As I dragged myself out of bed, I groaned, "I... Am... Never... Drinking... Again.." I crawl my way to the door and I am finally able to pick myself up to my feet. I then stumble down the stairs to be met with Ralph. "Morning", he mumbled as he walked out the door. I figured he had some where to go, when I realized that the arcade was open today. But something seemed.. Off, as if he wanted to leave as quick as he could. I start to make coffee and sigh at the throbbing pain in my head. When it's done, my memories from last night are retrieved. AS they do, I spit out my coffee

/flashback/

_I reach up on my tip-toes and kiss the wrecker in front of me, and I feel his body tense up as I slowly wrap my arms around his neck. After awhile, the wrecker relaxes and places one hand on my waist and the other in the middle of my back. I no longer have the need of standing on my tip-toes any longer, due to the fact that I hanging from his neck and he is keeping me propped up with his large hands and arms. I move my hands down his arms and disconnect our lips. I look into his eyes and he looks into mine. Ralph looks away with red cheeks and I giggle as I place my hand on his cheek. "Night, Wrecker", I say as I fall from his arms and walk up to my room._

/flashback end/

I recall the night as I clean up my spit up coffee. How could I do something like this? Ralph must feel terribly awkward! Why would I do something like this? I have to apologize... And fast! I'll have to wait til the arcade closes, though, so I'll head to Sugar Rush and consult with Vanellope. I go up stairs and get dressed, running out the door as I put on my Legend of Zelda cap. Then, I quickly got an idea. I ready myself and soot glitch power out of my hands, shooting me upward a few feet. I keep power on my hands to help me hover in the air. Then I shoot myself toward the exit of the outlet.

(With Ralph.)

_Normal P.O.V_

"I'm gonna wreck-it!" Ralph yelled with his usual gusto. He climbed up the building, smashing bricks and windows in his path. He stood at the top of the building in the little cavern he had made, waiting for Felix to come up from fixing the windows. He sighed thinking about Ricky and what had happened last night. Did she feel as awkward as he did? Did she _feel_ the same way he did? He had no idea. He decided to tell her after the arcade closed. But how? He heard a noise that sounded like an explosion and looked over to see Ricky fly out of the game. He sighed and continued with his work.

**I tried to make this longer. Hope ya'll like, and see you (possibly) tomorrow afternoon.**


	12. Chapter 12

**ALL THE HIATUS! Anyway, here it is, REAL LIFE GLITCH 12!**

Ricky's P.o.v

I sat in front of Vanellope's mirror as he tugged at my hair with her brush. "I knew you loved Ralph, but you went and did that?! That is kinda crazy!" she squealed, pulling my hair into a ponytail again, "By the way, what is with this blonde spot in the middle of your head?" I guess I should've mentioned this earlier, I have a blonde spot in the middle of my head and that is why I wear my cap. "I was just born with it, Van. I don't LOVE him, I just deeply like him," I say, blushing. "Yeah rrriiiggghhtttt…. Anyway, you need to tell him!" "I know that, Van. I just don't know how!" "Just tell him", Calhoun says from the doorway, "And lets see how it goes from there". I smile, "Fine, Lets see how this goes"

Ralph sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. He stood in front of Sugar Rush castle knowing that the one he loved, the Real Life glitch, stood in there waiting for him. Ralph breathes in and finally knocks on the door. I open the door and notice the red brushing his cheeks. "H-hi Ralph, How is it going?" "Good," he mumbles, "I was wondering if you would like to go on a walk?" I smile and nod, "Sure, why not?"

Me and the wrecker decide to head on a walk through the candy cane forest. We just talk about what had been happening lately, like the work day or how many double stripes we could spot. It was always fun being with him to me, that is why I like him. He stops at one tree and wraps an arm around me. "Here, I want to show you something", Ralph then starts to climb up the tree, making sure not to grab double stripes. He reached the highest point and set me on the branch and sits beside me.

You could see all of Sugar rush from up there! I gasp and place my hand on his, "This is wonderful!" I say my smile wide, "Thank you, Ralph". He smiles and leans in and I do the same. Then, BOOM! A huge void of black hits Ralph and brings him down, letting him fall to the ground. "Well, well. Wasn't that a touching moment"

**DUN DUN DUN! R and R for now!**


End file.
